Hidden
by Just-Another-Mystery
Summary: 15-year-old Amu Hinamori refuses to tell anyone that Kukai Souma is her setbrother but what happens when a certain pervert takes a interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

**Rose: I had this idea and i really wanted to type I hope you'll like it**

**Ikuto: Enjoy...**

**Amu: Rose doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Amu's Pov

I sat on the bed and stared blankly at the screen of the laptop

Hello, my name is Amu Hinamori, I live with my Mama, my Stepfather, my half-sister Ami, and lastly my stepbrother, Kukai Souma

I know what your thinking 'oh no, she must hate her stepbrother' but actually I love Kukai like a real brother but nothing more

You also might be thinking 'her stepfather must treat her badly' but who'd be wrong about that too 'cause I love him more than my real father

I heard the door downstairs open and teenage voices thats when I knew...

Kukai was home and he brought his friends

I ran over to the door and closed it and locked it like I always do when his friends are here

You probably think Kukai or my Mom and stepDad make me lock myself in her but your wrong...

I lock myself in here

Kukai wouldn't mind if I wanted to hang out with his friends him and his friends sometimes even hang out with Ami even though she's 10 and there 15 and

my Mom and StepDad actually try to encourage me to tell Kukai's friends that I'm his StepSister but I always refuse

I scrambled around in my room to find my headphones, now that Kukai's friends are here I don't want them to hear my music which means I can't sing until they leave

I finally find them and play ''Ice'' by LIGHTS

''Hey Kukai, what's this room for?'' I hear Kukai's bestfriend Ikuto Tsukiyomi say outside my door

shoot

''Oh that's just a spare room, but Midori doesn't like us going in there''

thank you Kukai! You just saved my life there.

* * *

someone ran into my room I looked over and saw it was only Ami

''Amu, Kukai's friends left'' she said

''thanks Ami'' I told her

''welcome'' she said as she left

after Kukai leaves Ami comes in here and tells me 'cause I can't tell and when she was 8 and I was 13 I told her she was always welcome

I don't want people to know I live with Kukai 'cause he's the second most popular boy in school and I don't want to get used by girls,

they already do that to;

Utau Hoshina

Rima Mashiro

and Yaya Yuiki

and there not even related to anyone in the popular group

the popular group consists of those 3 girls I mentioned and the 4 most popular boys;

number 1, Ikuto Tsukiyomi

number 2, Kukai Souma

number 3, Nagihiko Fujisaki

number 4, Kairi Sanjo

and then there's Tadase Hotori who a bunch of girls say is cute, he's number 5 in the group but I don't count him 'cause I think he's annoying

so I will now forever be Hidden

* * *

**Rose: I hope you liked it**

**Tadase: you think I'm annoying Hinamori-san**

**Amu: ...**

**Ikuto: YES! yes she does**

**Rose: anyway...**

**Amu: please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose: Hi**

**Ikuto: Whats up with you?**

**Rose: This is my second time writing this 'cause FF deleted my first one**

**Amu: Rose doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**

* * *

**

Ikuto's POV

The door burst opened and I saw my annoying best friend Kukai walk in like he owned the place

''Ever heard of knocking?'' I asked mockingly

''nope,whats that?'' he asked poping the ''p'' in nope like he always did

I rolled my eyes at my idoit friend and said ''anyway what's up?''

''wanna sleep over my house?'' he asked bluntly

I thought about how long I knew Kukai, we meet when we were 7 so what 8 years we had been friends?

and over those 8 years I had never slept over his I had been over there millions of times that I knew were everthing was by heart

''sure'' I answered

''great, I already asked my Dad and Midori and they said it was fine'' he said in a response, and then I thought of something...

if Kukai fell asleep before I did then I could look in the 'spare room'

I know Midori, Kukai's StepMother didn't want us to go in there but what could be so importanted that who had to lock it away?

after all it's not like I'm stealing anything I just want to look

* * *

Amu's POV

The door burst open(A/N:LOL) to reveil...

Ami

my ten-year-old half-sister

she sat down on my bed behind my Laptop

''Amu...'' she started like she had big news but was afraid to tell me

''Yes?'' I urged her

she sighed, giving up,she said ''Kukai's friend is sleeping over.''

I paled ''which one?'' if it was Tadese,Nagihiko,or Kairi I didn't have to worry but...

she seemed surprised that I was calm since her eyes widened the tiniest bit

and she said what I dreaded ''Tsukiyomi Ikuto''

''WHAT?'' I yelled her eyes turned to normal unsurprised by my actions

I ran over to my dresser throwing things out of it

''uhh Amu-chan?'' I heard Ami say

''what are you looking for?'' she asked confused

''found it!'' I exclaimed happy of my findings

''a camera?'' Ami said and it sounded like a question

I looked at her, smiled and said ''spy cameras''

and with that I ran through the hall to Kukai's room,with Ami right behind me

when I got there I jumped up on his bed and attached one of the cameras to the corner of the ceiling

and jumped backed down where Ami was waiting for me

she stared at me and said simply ''why?''

''because now I can see what there doing and see if Tsukiyomi tries to get in my room!'' I answered cheerfully

''I don't understand why you don't just tell him your our sister'' she asked being the naiive 10 year old she is

''No.'' I said bluntly not wanting to explain

''How long have you had those cameras?'' she asked changing the subject

''since Kukai brought his friends home'' I answered

''YOU'VE HAD THOSE FOR FIVE YEARS AND NEVER USED THEM?'' she yelled at me

''Yes'' I answered wondering what the big deal wasthe were just cameras

without saying a word she turned on her heal and went to her room

I ignored it and put a camera in the hallway, Mama's room and right outside my room

perfect

* * *

**Rose: I hope you liked it!**

**Ikuto: I didn't **

**Rose: shut up**

**Ikuto: your slow**

**Rose: Amu**

**Amu: R&R**


	3. Amu's past

****

**Amu: Rose doesn't own shugo chara **

* * *

Ten Years Ago

_a little 5-year-old girl stared at her father near her sitting at the table forehead supported by the palm of his hand_

_''daddy! why are you so sad?'' the girl said concern in her 5-year-old golden eyes _

_''I'll sing for you Daddy! then you'll feel better!'' she said her pink locks bouncing in excitement for she had always loved to sing_

_before he could answer she closed her eyes and started the song that her Mother sang to her many times_

_''I'm not yours and your not mine_

_but we can sit and pass the time_

_no fighting wars,no ringing chimes_

_we're just feeling fine_

_this is where were supposed to be_

_sitting by I broken tree_

_No tragedy, No poetry_

_just staring at the sky''_

_*slap*_

_before she had even started the chorus he got up and slapped her across the face_

_and before either had said anything she ran to her room and shut the door_

_she sat on the floor her back against the door her knees up against her chest as she wondered_

_what she had done _

_he had told her never to sing a love song but she was sure that wasn't a love song for _

_she knew the lyrics by heart_

_'I could wait a thousand hours_

_stay the same in sun and showers_

_pick apart a hundred flowers_

_just to be quiet_

_tell me when you feel ready_

_I'm the one _

_theres not to many_

_hold my hand to keep me steady_

_just to be quiet_

_with you'_

_she recited in her head she thought there was a bit of emotion there but it seemed only friends __not Lovers_

_even at 5 years of age she knew exactly what lovers were but did not consider her mother and father Lovers_

_but she would have never told anyone because not even she knew why_

_she sat there and thought or more like worried about her unborn little sister_

_but she did not worry about what most young children worried about when the were about to have a younger sibling_

_she worried about her sister and her father for _

_she did not want her sister to have the same fate as she had_

_she knew her father was not a good person and so did her mother_

_but her mother was very fragile and ill the doctors said it was because of stress_

_and Amu knew her father was making her stressed_

_her mother was too sick to care for her and her father simply didn't care so she knew more home ec skills than most five year olds can say_

_but up until then it had been cooking for herself and her mother__(her father never ate with them)_

_but now she would have to cook for her little sister too_

_she sighed she cared about things most 5 year olds didn't even know about_

_she silently made a promise that_

_she would always protect and care for her younger sister_

1 year later

_Six year old Amu Hinamori sang Stand in the Rain in her room her sister and Mama were asleep _

_until her door burst open to reveil her father with a knife in his left hand and crazy, mad look in his eyes_

_he walked foreward and grabbed her arm with one of his hands and with the other he pressed the blade into the skin drawing blood_

_screaming in pain tears rolled down her eyes ''STOP, STOP!'' she screamed at him_

_''only if you stop singing'' he said as if he wasn't making his eldest daughter bleed_

_''I PROMISE I'LL NEVER SING AGAIN JUST STOP PLEASE!'' she screamed at him_

_and her dropped her arm_

_and she was true to her promise she never sang in front of anyone but Ami_

1 year later

_a seven year old young girl held her sleeping sister in her arms as she sang the girl a lullabie_

_''oh once I had a little dog_

_his color it was brown_

_I taught him for to whistle to sing and dance and run_

_his legs the were 14 yards long _

_his ears so very wide_

_around the world in have a day_

_upon him I could ride_

_sing teareo day_

_sing Autumn to May''_

_she sang softly to the younger girl_

_a sweet smile rested on the young girls face her brown curls shadowing her eyes_

_the older girl couldn't help but smile at her little sister_

_for 7-seven-old Amu Hinamori loved 2-year-old Ami Hinamori_

_and had stayed true to her promise that she would _

_always __protect and care for her younger sister_

_and she had over these 2 years _

_she always made sure Ami was cared for and_

_over the first year when Ami screamed and cried_

_and there father atempted to slap her_

_she had ran infront of her_

_*knock knock*_

_Amu's song suddenly stopped as she answered the door and _

_what she saw shocked her_

_a man in a black police suit with a black hat upon his odd blue hair his blues eyes were full of sadness _

_''may I help you?'' Amu asked in her most adult vioce_

_''Umm...Yes, are you 2 Amu and Ami Hinamori?'' he asked uncertain_

_''Yes I'm Amu and this is Ami.'' she stated_

_''May I speak to Midori Hinamori?'' he asked_

_''Mama? sure I'll get go get her'' and the young girl went of down the hall_

_minutes later a woman with a pale face and golden brown eyes filled with confusion and worry her straight brown hair was ruffled and messy_

_''May I _

__

help you?'' Midori Hinamori asked the man

_''um...yes my names Aruto Tsukiyomi and I work at the police station and was chosen to give you this unthrilling news...''_

_''Yes?'' she urged him on_

_''I'm sorry to say this...but I'm afriad your husband died in a car crash tonight'' he finally got to the point_

_Midori put both hands over her mouth in a horrified gesture_

_his eyes turned from sadness to pity_

_what they didn't know was that Amu had been watching from the doorway that lead to the hallway and noticing his eyes she walked in front of him and said_

_''we don't need your pity, we'll be fine me mama and Ami''_

_h_e_ pet her head and said ''ahh brave Amu I'm sure you'll be fine''_

_''thank you Aruto-san'' she replied_

_and he left them alone with one last 'good luck'_

_

* * *

_

_**Rose: this chapter is all about Amu's past and it took me a long time to write so I really hope you like it**_

**Amu: my past is sad**

**Rose: Yep oh and wish me a happy birthday because my birthdays on sunday!**

**Ikuto: how old are you turning?**

**Rose: are you a stalker?**

**Amu: he is.**

**Rose: then I'm turning 8,349**

**Ikuto: I highly doubt that**

**Rose: anyway...**

**Amu: R&R**


	4. sleepover!

****

Rose: Hi guys i hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Ikuto: Where the hell have you been?

Rose: I was getting to that! Well My laptop broke and we getting my uncle to fix it so I was going to use My mom's computer but that one crashed too

****

Ikuto: then how are you online now?

**Rose: My mom got a new computer**

**Ikuto: Rose doesn't own shugo chara Thank god for that**

* * *

Amu's Pov 

_*beep* _*_beep*_

Stupid alarm c-

_*beep* *beep*_

_*SLAM*_

Today's the day Tsukiyomi comes woohoo! Not.

and to make my life even more miserable Ami,mom and Tsumugu

left on some ramdom trip and me and kukai are here alone

so I get dressed and go to school

and as i'm walking I see Yaya Yuiki crying and a older boy in front of her with his hand in the air.

I know this stance all too well

and before I know what's happening my bags on the ground and on the other side of the road in front of Yaya with my arms spread out getting slapped in the face.

''LEAVE HER ALONE!'' I yell at him

he runs off.

I turn to the crying girl ''are you alright?'' I ask

''Yaya's fine,but who are you?'' she talks in third person and

how the heck does she not know me were in the same school?

''Amu Hinamori nice to met 'cha''

''Amu-chi I'm Yaya!''

'''kay well see ya later Yaya''

''BYE!''she yelled as I walked away

* * *

Free Period

I was at my locker getting my Science and Social text books

when I heard a high pitch ''AMU-CHI!''

oh,dear god.

Ikuto's Pov

It was free period and Kukai,Kairi,Tadese,Utau,Yaya,Rima and I were talking til Yaya screamed ''AMU-CHI!'' and ran to a pinkhaired girl in front of a open locker we all followed Yaya

''Amu-chi what are you doing here?'' Yaya said happily

''Um...This is my locker'' 'Amu' said nervously now I reconigized her Amu Hinamori

''You know eachother?'' Utau asked

''Amu-chi saved Yaya's life!'' she yelled

''we were gonna go to a cafe after school you wanna come?'' Nagihiko

''Um...''

''come on Hinamori it'll be fun'' Kukai tried to encouraged her

''oh...alright'' she gave in.

_*bring* *bring*_

_

* * *

_

After School

Ikuto's Pov

I walked out of class to met up with my friends (and Amu)

I walked to the gate and I saw Amu walk over to me

''Hey'' She said

''Hi'' well this isn't going anywhere.

''where is...everyone?'' she asked

a loud childish voice yelled ''AMU-CHIII'' a moment later Yaya came running over with everybody chasing after her

''you came!'' she said happily

''yep'' Amu said bored

''okay so which cafe are we going to?'' Kukai said hyperly as always

''maiden cafe'' Rima said boredly

* * *

We were about to walked into the cafe

''Hey Amu-chi where are you going?'' Yaya said

''my cousin works here, I'm going to go talk to her''

* * *

_**-A LITTLE WHILE LATER-**_

''Thank you for taking me with you but I must go home now'' Amu said and walked out after yelling ''Goodbye Suu'' to her cousin.

* * *

**_Amu's POV_**

I ran home and ran upstairs to my room and locked the door

* * *

**_-AT THE SLEEPOVER IKUTO'S POV-_**

Great Kukai's asleep

I got up and walked to the 'spare room' and tried opening it

shoot it was locked

just as I started walking away I heard the most beautiful voice I have ever heard

_''Give me a disaster, give me emergency_  
_Stand me at the head of the crusade without a remedy_  
_Show me to the shipwreck, show me how youre bones shake_  
_And when Im at the edge of sorrows blade, show me how a heart breaks_

_Be steady on your feet_  
_No matter the trouble you meet_

_Lions make you brave_  
_Giants give you faith_  
_Death is a charade_  
_You dont have to feel safe to feel unafraid_

_Find me at the bottom looking at the vultures_  
_Standing in the heart of the disease, following the hard curves_  
_Im looking for the thunder, Im looking for the blackness_  
_Im learning how to get up off my knees and all takes is practice_

_Be ready on your feet_  
_No matter the trouble you meet_

_Lions make you brave_  
_Giants give you faith_  
_Death is a charade_  
_You dont have to feel safe to feel unafraid_

_Im not the hunter, Im not the marked_  
_Just looking for wisdom in the dark''_

I waited until her song was over and then walked back to Kukai's

* * *

**Rose: this is extremely long and I am really tired so goodbye and...**

**Ikuto: R&R **

**Amu: please**


	5. date! oh no

****

**Rose:Hi um I really have nothing to say except major Amuto in this chapter-**

**Ikuto:YES**

**Rose: -and please enjoy, AMU!**

**Amu: Rose doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**_Amu's POV_**

Remind again how I got into this mess

right now I am currently being forced to ask Ikuto Tsukiyomi out on a date by none other than my own brother

let's have a flashback shall we?

_-FLASH BACK-_

_I was watching Soul Eater with Kukai _

_when I decided to dig my own grave_

_''hey Kukai?''_

_''yeah?'' he answered_

_''I think you should ask Utau out'' I smiled mischieously at him_

_he did a double take ''WHAT!'' he screamed in my ear_

_''c'mon I know you you like her'' I teased him_

_he frowned which was unlike him but after 3 minutes of her Maka yell at Soul_

_Kukai smirked which was a bad sign _

_''alright I'll ask Utau out if you ask Ikuto out'' he said_

_-FLASH BAK END-_

well I guess this is what a get for messing with my brother's love but I have to do this for Kukai

I can tell and I know form the Utau likes him too

why can't he see that instead of making me go out with a perverted idiot!

I sighed and walked over to Ikuto where he was with some idiot boys from are class

I tapped his shoulder

he turned around ''um...do you need something?'' he asked me

I sighed ''will you go out with me?'' I asked gritting my teeth

''um...sure?'' he said

* * *

**_Ikuto's POV_**

I was hanging out with some guys from class

when I felt someone tap my shoulder

I turned around and saw a hot girl with bubble gum pink hair and alluring golden eyes she was the girl Yaya liked Amu Hinamori

She seemed mad about something

she sighed and closed her eyes ''will go out with me?'' she asked

''um...sure?'' I said it sounded like a question this was kinda surprising girls didn't usually ask me out I asked them

she opened her eyes and smiled but I thought it looked fake

''great meet me at the huge tree in the park at noon on saturday'' she said and walked away

_...Okay? strange girl_

_

* * *

_

**-Utau and Amu try to kill Author-**

**Rose: HELP ME**

**-Rima totally ignores-**

**Rima: R&R**

**-Nagi also ignores the dying author-**

**Nagihiko: Please**

**Rose: HELP ME!**


End file.
